<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>something old, something new by strawberrv</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975414">something old, something new</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrv/pseuds/strawberrv'>strawberrv</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Ex Sex, Explicit Consent, M/M, Makeup Sex, Multi, Post-Break Up, Slice of Life, Threesome - M/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:14:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrv/pseuds/strawberrv</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>after a mutual break-up, ten and taeyong are doing fine — until they have to see each other at yuta's house-warming party. ten's got a brand new boy to show off, and taeyong is trying not to look, but they fall into each other all too easily once again; this time with a third variable in the equation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>136</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>something old, something new</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherishiskisa/gifts">magicsoul (cherishiskisa)</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>wowwww my faith was wavering these past few days, but folks i finished it!! i present: taz's-belated-but-so-late-it's-basically-a-christmas-present-also-at-this-point-birthday present!</p>
<p>i struggled a lot writing this and its also my first taetenning... i hope it's okay taz!!! ;-; happy late birthday, your other presents will arrive by mail very soon! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“is he going?”</p>
<p>yuta sighs deeply into the receiver.</p>
<p>“i don’t know yet.”</p>
<p>“well then i don’t know yet either!” taeyong bites back nervously, yappy scottish terrier.</p>
<p>yuta groans and allows himself to slide off his couch another inch so the knuckles of his free hand brush the floor.</p>
<p>“does it seriously matter that much? it’s been, like, months, first of all, and there’ll be like… ten of us there.”</p>
<p>
  <i>“ten’s gonna be there?!”</i>
</p>
<p>“what — oh my god no. taeyong — taeyong. <i>the fucking number.</i> you need to get a goddamn grip.”</p>
<p>“oh,” taeyong says, settling. “well, <i>yes,</i> it does matter. it’s the first time we’ve seen each other since i dropped off his mini keurig!” </p>
<p>yuta says, “uh huh.”</p>
<p>a pause, and then, “is he bringing that — his new.”</p>
<p>“his himbo? no clue! now i’d better see you on saturday.”</p>
<p>yuta hangs up and pulls himself back up onto the couch so that he can fully recline. just as he settles, his phone starts vibrating furiously on his stomach.</p>
<p>“ughhhhhhh!”</p>
<p>he brings it up to his face, where ten’s caller id grins demonically back at him on the screen.</p>
<p>“UGHHHHHH!”</p>
<p>he considers letting his voicemail deal with it, but ten is an angry-texter, so he taps around until he hits green.</p>
<p>“what.”</p>
<p>“don’t <i>what</i> me, is he going or not?”</p>
<p>yuta rolls over and buries his face into the cushions.</p>
<p>“i’m gonna cancel this whole thing. me ‘n’ cheng can karaoke alone.”</p>
<p>ten makes a disapproving clicking noise. “don’t be ridiculous. have you talked to him at all?”</p>
<p>yuta sits up at the sound of sicheng’s soft footsteps; he touches yuta’s shoulder as he passes into the kitchen.</p>
<p>“more recently than you’d think,” he sighs.</p>
<p>
  <i>“and?”</i>
</p>
<p><i>“and</i> his appearance on saturday depends on <i>you,</i> like yours depends on <i>him,</i> so <i>i</i> think you should both just come to the fucking party and stop being insane about it! this friend group cannot get any more messy than it is. we can’t be '<i>those</i> gay people.”</p>
<p>ten scoffs, “speak for yourself,” then there’s some muffled noises and a playful “cas, stop, oh my god!”</p>
<p>yuta does his best throwing-up foley work into the receiver.</p>
<p>“alright, whatever, i guess we’ll show. i got a new shirt for this whole thing, anyway.”</p>
<p>“uh huh.”</p>
<p>“oh na-yuta, you — <i>cas!</i> — see you then, mwah!”</p>
<p>yuta throws his phone to the opposite end of the couch, where it slides dangerously until sicheng’s socked foot catches it and nudges it back to safety. yuta whines vaguely and pulls him down for a kiss.</p>
<p>“we can still go to dinner instead?” he offers, palm warm under yuta’s jaw.</p>
<p>“a housewarming party should be at the <i>house,”</i> yuta sighs, and sicheng comforts him how he knows best. (kissing.)</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>it’s not that taeyong’s nervous. it’s just ten. it’s just all their friends, and also ten. and also ten’s new… thing. boy. man. future pornstar, past <i>most attractive</i> superlative earner, taeyong presumes. </p>
<p>anyway, it’s not that he’s nervous, it’s that he doesn’t know what to wear. turtleneck or button-down. the turtleneck feels more appropriate for house-warming, but the button-down—</p>
<p>no, actually, he’s definitely worn that on a date with ten before. turtleneck it is. </p>
<p>he dresses it up a little with a couple of necklaces and rings — he looks at the one ten had gotten him for a few pathetic seconds too long. (it’s two rubies set in silver, and yes rubies are taeyong’s birthstone.)</p>
<p>he checks his phone again; if he leaves now, he’ll be right on time, so he kills another few minutes by tapping around on his virtual cat game. text notification at the top of his screen, covering petey the cat:</p>
<p>
  <b>yuta - 8:12 p.m.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <i>if you don’t show i’m gonna burn ur xmas gifts. thats right. Multiple.</i>
</p>
<p>taeyong sighs and closes the app, grabbing his keys on his way out.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>as yuta opens the door for him, taeyong tells himself, one last time, that it can’t be that bad, and then he steps inside. against his will, his gaze is magnetically drawn to ten immediately, finding him perched sweetly on the lap of one lucas wong, looking bright-eyed, fresh-faced, a bracelet that taeyong’s never seen before gleaming on his wrist. </p>
<p>alright. so it’s that bad. </p>
<p>he takes a shaky breath and cuts across into the kitchen, avoiding just about everything and everyone. sicheng’s fawn face meets him under the yellow kitchen light, eating what taeyong assumes is the runoff guacamole from the huge bowl he’d glimpsed in the living room. </p>
<p>“hey,” he says, shooting for normal and landing at minorly flustered.</p>
<p>“hi,” sicheng says slowly. </p>
<p>it’s not awkward, even though it should be, because taeyong is technically in yuta’s cohort and would be taken in the theoretical divorce. regardless, though, taeyong’s always liked sicheng; his quiet demeanor, his strange and shimmering woodland face, his muted fashion sense. the type of acquaintance one is very happy to be acquaintances with.</p>
<p>“thanks for coming,” sicheng says gravely, crunching on a tortilla chip.</p>
<p>“sure, sure,” taeyong waves a hand vaguely and adjusts his sleeves.</p>
<p>after sicheng swallows, he says, “if you’re hiding, yuta will find you soon because he has to check the roast.”</p>
<p>taeyong open his mouth to respond, only to be interrupted by yuta himself, bursting into the kitchen in a flutter of green silk.</p>
<p>“taeyong! oh good, i was just going to find a lighter for those presents!”</p>
<p>taeyong is wrapped in the arms within the silk, a cloud of plant-y cologne engulfing him. he manages a pitiful, “yeah,” and yuta leans back, a commiserative frown already in place.</p>
<p>“oh tae, i’m sorry. but this is necessary! moving forward! you know, out of the darkness, etcetera.” he opens his mouth and a tortilla chip that’s been perfectly guacamole’d is produced by sicheng’s long fingers, which is promptly munched.</p>
<p>“well, for what it’s worth, he also seemed pretty nervous.”</p>
<p>skepticism tugs at taeyong’s eyebrows. “did he.”</p>
<p>yuta rolls his eyes and he spins taeyong so they’re adjacent, and begins marching them back out into the living room. taeyong considers planting his heels, but ultimately isn’t that dramatic, and it <i>is</i> just ten, and maybe he <i>is</i> nervous, too, and, well, it’s ten. taeyong wants to see him. </p>
<p>“look who’s here!” yuta chirps, and taeyong gives him a sharp elbow in the side in return. a chorus of greetings sound in the living room, and taeyong swallows hard.</p>
<p>jaehyun, who by all accounts should be a straight person but is actually bisexual and yet is somehow still the most boring person taeyong’s ever met, smiles blandly at him from the couch. taeyong nods in acknowledgement, and then lucas’s booming voice says, “hi!” and, so fast that taeyong might’ve imagined it, two manicured fingers pinch the skin of his neck in punishment. lucas yelps but quiets down as ten’s lips appear at the site of the pinching. taeyong swallows again and searches for someone, anyone to mingle with, and, because his life is a cosmic irony, doyoung and kun slide into place on either side of him. he manages a smile as they start chattering away and walking him over to a spot on the couch (not ten’s couch, mercifully).</p>
<p>doyoung and kun are… fine. they’re nice! they co-manage a department store, taeyong always forgets which one, and are apparently into hardcore kink, if yuta is to be trusted. it’s just that, a few months ago, taeyong had off-handedly mentioned that he gets a discount at pier 1 imports because his cousin works there, and since then they’ve been hounding him for a new set of accent tables. and also possibly a threesome. so it’s just kind of a lot. </p>
<p>luckily, karaoke starts soon enough, yuta of course kicking things off with a full recitation of the "mean girls" musical. sicheng plays the every-other-character to yuta’s regina george. taeyong rewards himself for getting through a song with a glimpse of ten, who is always either attached by the mouth to lucas, or booing yuta. it’s fine, really.</p>
<p>jaehyun sings a john mayer song really just — hilariously well, which has doyoung a little hot under the collar, taeyong notices, which hopefully means he and kun will move onto another target in future. they, in turn, perform a sickeningly sweet disney medley, and then it’s ten’s turn. which means it’s also lucas’s turn. they somehow manage to sing avril lavigne’s "girlfriend" to… each other? a lot of it is directed by ten and yuta, and it’s completely unclear who is whose girlfriend in this scenario, but it makes taeyong ache, just a little, nonetheless.</p>
<p>the thing is, he <i>does</i> like ten’s girlfriend — or, new boyfriend. lucas seems really sweet, perfectly content to give ten all the attention he demands, just happy in general to be wherever he is. and he’s — well. very fucking hot, okay? like, sculpted by bernini, scarily symmetrical, six-foot-one hot. it’s fine.</p>
<p>somehow, his turn comes around despite his protestations, and he’s flipping through the selection on the screen miserably. after the second audible sigh from somewhere behind him, taeyong panics and hits the random button. taeyong’s life is a cosmic irony, once again; carly rae jepsen’s "party for one" starts playing. </p>
<p>he feels his eyes go wide, and he turns helplessly to yuta, who looks equally mortified, which is <i>not</i> a good sign. he <i>cannot</i> sign a break-up anthem by the queen of pop in front of his ex-boyfriend and his ex-boyfriend’s new boyfriend. he can’t. he’ll die. it’s not fine!</p>
<p>the panic is just starting to really set in as the first line of lyrics appear on the screen, and then — ten’s delicate fingers, tugging the mic out of his hand, and then ten’s voice, <i>“if you didn’t know that you were right for me, then there’s nothin’ i can say.”</i></p>
<p>taeyong blinks, but ten’s still there, grinning a little — not sheepishly, but as close as ten gets, and lucas remains seated, so this isn’t an outright takeover. taeyong just stands there, dumbfounded, until ten snatches the other mic from the table and clicks it on, handing it over.</p>
<p>taeyong takes it automatically, but just blinks again. ten rolls his eyes, taking the mic away from his mouth to say, “come on, i heard if you sing about the elephant in the room, it actually becomes smaller.”</p>
<p>and then he’s singing again, and taeyong tentatively, carefully, joins. </p>
<p>it’s actually… fun. a lot of fun. for a couple of minutes, taeyong forgets why he was so stressed out in the first place. everything feels just as it should be; not like they’ve gone back in time, but… like they’ve skipped ahead. to when everything is better. </p>
<p>then, the song ends and ten goes back over to sit with lucas, and the spell is broken.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>according to yuta, they must now play a game, information that taeyong wishes he’d had ahead of time. the game is also a couple-based trivia game (cosmic irony, etcetera), so jaehyun and taeyong, as the only ostensibly single ones, are forced to be on a team together to make everything even. </p>
<p>“okay, first question everyone,” says sicheng, into the dead karaoke mic that yuta is holding up for him. </p>
<p>“your partner’s favorite color,” he intones, and there’s a mild groan that ripples over the room. doyoung and kun are predictably on the edge of their seats, furiously scribbling on the provided notepads without looking at each other. apparently yuta and sicheng used to do trivia night at the bar downtown with them, but it got so competitive that they had to start saying sicheng was allergic to the wood of the barstools to avoid going. </p>
<p>ten is giggling profusely while lucas frowns at his notepad as if there’s a quadratic equation on there for him to solve. yuta and sicheng are using the same notepad, because they made all the rules anyway. </p>
<p>“isn’t it green?” says jaehyun from taeyong’s side, startling him.</p>
<p>“what?”</p>
<p>“your favorite color,” jaehyun clarifies, serenely blank.</p>
<p>taeyong says, “oh, um,” and yuta, says, “time!” ringing a bell he seemingly produced from thin air.</p>
<p>doyoung-kun, and yuta-sicheng get full points for their collective teams. jaehyun holds up his paper with “green” scrawled on it, and taeyong regretfully informs him that his favorite color is, in fact, pink. lucas’s favorite color is apparently red, and ten is slapping him with his own notepad for getting it wrong — he’d said blue. taeyong absentmindedly writes down <i>black</i> on his paper, then scribbles it out.</p>
<p>doyoung and kun, of course, quickly dominate, preening all over each other when they inevitably get each question right. yuta seems to be quickly losing interest, preferring to drape himself over sicheng and watch the proceedings like the indolent king of the homo-and-bi-sexuals in his apartment. lucas has managed a couple of right answers, for which ten peppers him with kisses, but it’s clearly ten doing the legwork. jaehyun has been content to keep making wild guesses at taeyong’s interests and blood type and star sign (which he’d actually gotten right — ten had once told him that he radiates water sign energy, so maybe jaehyun had picked up on it), and taeyong has been doing his best in turn. on one side of his paper, he has his guesses for jaehyun, and on the other he has the answers to all of the questions for ten.</p>
<p><i>black, peanuts, fruit, ballet, a positive, pisces, troye sivan, fox,</i> all shamefully scribbled out. it’s fine.</p>
<p>“alright, last question,” sicheng says over yuta’s medium-volume snores. </p>
<p>“favorite movie.”</p>
<p>this stumps everyone for a couple good minutes — even doyoung and kun seem unsure, communicating exclusively through monosyllabic hisses and eye contact. taeyong guesses jaehyun’s favorite movie is <i>citizen kane,</i> just to make himself laugh, then feels guilty and puts <i>avengers</i> instead. </p>
<p>“time is up,” says sicheng, in place of yuta’s usual screech and inconsistent bell chimes.</p>
<p>doyoung and kun actually high-five when they get it right (<i>donnie darko</i> and <i>amélie,</i> respectively), which feels viscerally like a hallucination, and sicheng informs everyone that yuta’s favorite movie is <i>pacific rim.</i></p>
<p>lucas says, “step it up!” to which ten says, “honey, it’s ‘step up,’” to which lucas says, “i got it right?!” to which ten says, “well… i don’t really have a favorite movie, but sure,” to which taeyong says, “yes you do.”</p>
<p>it comes out completely without permission, honestly, and he immediately snaps his mouth shut and kicks himself, both figuratively and actually, under the table. there’s an eerie silence during which taeyong furiously wishes that they were still doing karaoke, and then ten says, “do i?”</p>
<p>it’s not mean, the way he says it, but his eyes have a familiar intensity to them that taeyong remembers from moments before dance recitals, cooking delicate soufflés, looking up at him, in the bathroom stall of that restaurant.</p>
<p>taeyong swallows. “'the company.' neve campbell.”</p>
<p>ten blinks, surprise opening his face for a split-second. then, contemplative, “i guess i do.”</p>
<p>they look at each other until jaehyun clears his throat, “i said 'the exorcist.'”</p>
<p>ten abruptly bursts out laughing, and taeyong feels his face warm.</p>
<p>jaehyun mildly asks, “what?”</p>
<p>“oh, sorry,” ten says, giggles dying down, “just — he hates horror. sorry.”</p>
<p>jaehyun says, “oh,” and then, “hey, you got it right!”</p>
<p>taeyong starts and follows jaehyun’s eyeline down to his notepad.</p>
<p>“oh, avengers? cool.”</p>
<p>jaehyun shakes his head. “no, citizen kane!”</p>
<p>taeyong, because he is polite and brave, does not die of hilarity on the spot, and instead makes eye contact with ten, who is also feverishly trying his absolute hardest not to laugh, which is a relief. he forgot what it feels like, to be in on a joke with ten. like nothing else matters.</p>
<p>then, the game’s over, and yuta is yelling at them to get out of his apartment.</p>
<p>“i cannot <i>believe</i> every single one of you got us a fucking scented candle. if i had straight friends i’d have, like, i don’t know — a three car garage. and a baby.”</p>
<p>“a baby?”</p>
<p>“get out!”</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>all things considered, taeyong thinks that was a success. as he descends the stairs of the apartment complex, he thinks, maybe, things will get better. then ten catches up with him.</p>
<p>“hey,” he says, a little breathless in the cold air, nose red, mittened hand at taeyong’s elbow. </p>
<p>“hi,” taeyong says, caught like a fish.</p>
<p>“pride and prejudice?”</p>
<p>taeyong blinks. “what?”</p>
<p>ten takes his hand away, sniffing against the chill. “your uh, your favorite movie. is it still 'pride and prejudice?'”</p>
<p>oh. taeyong’s heart does something painful.</p>
<p>“yeah. yeah it is.”</p>
<p>now that there’s no one to interrupt them, they look at each other for a long time. ten, eyes glittering, takes a deep breath.</p>
<p>“did you…? did you. did you wanna maybe come back with us? me and cas, i mean. he really wants to get to know you better.”</p>
<p>the part of taeyong’s brain that knows about logic and safety is momentarily preoccupied with making the connection between <i>cas</i> and <i>lucas,</i> so he says “yes,” before it can interfere. ten grins, the grin that taeyong closes his eyes and thinks about sometimes, and then he’s being swept up by mittens and cologne and laughter and glitter, in ten’s eyes, glitter, in the sky above them. </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>ten, being a genius, came up with the plan on the spot, singing a break-up song with his ex. alright, so the idea of a threesome isn’t exactly revolutionary, but taking into account the circumstances — credit where credit is due. </p>
<p>he’d frantically whispered it to lucas as soon as the song ended; lots of <i>“and then we’ll… and then i’ll do that thing you like where… and if he…”</i></p>
<p>needless to say, lucas was on board within the minute, and ten is a genius. </p>
<p>and taeyong is just — look, breaking up had seemed like a good idea at the time; ten had gotten that offer in new york with a ballet company, and taeyong was stressed with his master’s program, and they were <i>kind of</i> suffering from lesbian bed death (twink bed death?) just a little bit. it had just seemed like the adult thing to do. but then new york had fallen through, and lucas had been a defibrillation to ten’s libido, and it’s <i>taeyong,</i> and being an adult is overrated, anyway. ten was way cooler as a teenager. and it’s taeyong. that’s the main thing. </p>
<p>ten had honestly thought he was over it, but then taeyong had come in with that turtleneck that ten couldn’t place; the idea of not knowing where taeyong bought an article of clothing almost gave him an aneurysm on the spot, and ten knows when to call spade a spade. (spade being a terminal case of jealous-bitch syndrome. also known as still-in-love-with-your-ex-boyfriend syndrome.) </p>
<p>and, watching taeyong carefully prod at lucas at his kitchen table, both of them shy and curious and interested all at once, ten confirms to himself, once again, that he’s a genius.</p>
<p>ten sits on lucas’s lap at first, because that seems safest and least likely to startle taeyong out of his apartment. taeyong is nervous, ten can tell, like he’d been when they’d first started dating, a little unsure, but mostly eager to please. all it takes now is a well-placed hand on his thigh, a reassuring smile. taeyong is magnetized, following ten’s fingers up and out of the chair, closer and closer still to ten, and lucas by proxy. </p>
<p>he says, “are you sure?” with his wide disney eyes, and ten gives a half-sad sound in the back of his throat, somewhere between “aw” and “yes.” what he actually says is, “of course. i missed you.”</p>
<p>taeyong asks again, “both of you?” and lucas nods vigorously.</p>
<p>“ten is always talking about you, and i — you’re really pretty,” he mumbles, little blooms of red on his cheeks, and oh, ten adores him. a pinched little peach, he delivers a kiss to lucas’s temple, unable to keep the smile from his lips.</p>
<p>taeyong’s hand, always surprisingly robust, lights on lucas’s other cheek, and lucas makes a soft, yielding sound.</p>
<p>once in the bedroom, ten watches taeyong take it in, surely different yet the same as it had been the last time he’d been here, months ago. he watches a sad little crook form in taeyong’s lips, and he shoos lucas to the bed as he steps closer. it’s been a long time — so long, since ten was allowed this. the soft kitten part of taeyong’s mouth, the feeling of the scar by his eye under ten’s thumb, soft ripples in the skin. there is a coldness in taeyong’s kiss that is delicious, sharp as mint, smooth as the flat of a blade. ten licks his lower lip, vaguely salty from whatever snacks at yuta’s, which seems an age away, now. his fingers at taeyong’s nape, brushing the fine hair there, thumb under the line of his jaw, blunt, hard. </p>
<p>he doesn’t want to pull away, but he does, so he can look at taeyong’s face, so he can be sure. not a moment longer that he can see taeyong’s pinked cheeks before he’s being pulled back in, kissed ferociously, being guided back until his legs hit mattress, until lucas’s large hands are warm on his waist behind him. he fits just right between them, settling himself in lucas’s lap, between taeyong’s straddled legs. he wiggles his ass until lucas moans behind him, and he grins into taeyong’s mouth.</p>
<p>“do you wanna play with him? i can give a glowing recommendation.”</p>
<p>he sees taeyong look carefully over his shoulder, at lucas, surely half-laying in some sort of lewd position, expression dipped scarlet with desire.</p>
<p>“you’re sure?” he asks again, but — ten knows that voice, that whisper of heat under the vowels, that curl to his words. a curious little glint in taeyong’s eyes belies his caution; he wants lucas as much, he wants lucas like this, he wants lucas with a gravity to his want that ten doesn’t suffer — he wants lucas a piece at a time, examining <i>my boyfriend’s new boyfriend</i> with a voracity scientific in nature. </p>
<p>and well, another glowing recommendation ten can give is watching your new boyfriend fuck your ex-boyfriend. lucas and taeyong are like two things that you hadn’t really considered in the same thought before, but now that they’re together, kissing each other, you don’t know how it never occurred to you. lucas is all bronze beach boy, hands on taeyong’s ass, on his waist, up his back until his shirt is off. taeyong, spearmint academic, yields, and yields, and yields.</p>
<p>ten comes up behind him and kisses his bare shoulder, his neck. lucas groans, and ten peers over to see taeyong’s hand on his crotch, pressing pleasure there.</p>
<p>“how — what do you,” taeyong asks, breathless, and ten shushes him gently, tugs on his ear with his teeth.</p>
<p>“usually, like this,” he says, and unbuckles lucas’s belt, pulls down his jeans and underwear, and takes him into his mouth in a few smooth motions. he’s practiced, and tries to demonstrate this to taeyong; <i>look how big, look how my mouth opens, look how he tilts his head back. does it make you hot? look how much i’ve learned in your absence.</i></p>
<p>lucas squirms under them, and taeyong, seemingly reflexive, holds his hip, watches ten suck. and, quick study he is, lowers his mouth to them in a few moments. ten pulls off, grins with his swollen lips, and something like nostalgia settles in his chest as he and taeyong communicate with just their eyes, as they did so often. together, they lean down. together, they lick up lucas’s long shaft. lucas, beyond words, gives a whining pant and bucks his hips up. taeyong gives a light slap to his hip that has ten shivering, giving the heel of his hand to himself through his jeans. lucas defers to taeyong so easily, so much less of a brat than with ten, ten notes with amusement. he leans away for taeyong to take over, and puts his mouth lucas’s neck instead.</p>
<p>“so eager to please, baby,” he says, and lucas nods, jaw brushing ten’s hair.</p>
<p>“you want to impress him? show him how good we are?” </p>
<p>“yes, please.”</p>
<p>ten smiles and nips at tan skin with his teeth.</p>
<p>“show him, then. he can take it.”</p>
<p>lucas blinks wide eyes at him as ten pulls away to get the lube and condoms from their bedside. </p>
<p>taeyong is watchful first, gasping second, as he discovers the joys of lucas’s fingers inside of him. ten guides lucas with fingers on his wrist, whispering, “yes, like that… another now, he’s ready… very good, my darlings, how does it feel?”</p>
<p>taeyong whimpers, slim figure lithe against the sheets. ten, intimately sympathetic to this experience, lies by taeyong’s side, rubs himself on taeyong’s hip while talking into his ear as lucas rolls the condom on.</p>
<p>“everything about him is big, like those weird sims we used to make, remember?” taeyong huffs a laugh, lucas’s hands on his waist.</p>
<p>“it’s going to feel so good, though, so good. so full. here,” he offers his hand, and taeyong takes it as lucas pushes in. ten watches their faces hungrily, scrunching and crumpling, mouths dropping open in pleasure. taeyong pants, squeezes their hands together. ten kisses his shoulder, neck, temple, says, “shh, so good, i missed you so much, your noises, baby, i missed you.”</p>
<p>taeyong murmurs something high in his throat, turns his head so they can kiss as lucas bottoms out. taeyong takes a shuddering breath against ten’s mouth, and ten says, “fuck him like you fuck me, babe,” and lucas needs no further direction. ten holds taeyong’s leg up, hand at the back of his knee, taeyong mewls and writhes and whimpers, pliable in both sets of hands. lucas, good soldier boy, keeps up the pace, muscles rippling in his arms as he pushes in and out. evidently worked up from the double-trouble blowie, though, he chokes out “ten — ah, please,” soon enough.</p>
<p>ten floats up to prop his chin on lucas’s shoulder, running hands over his back.</p>
<p>“oh, he wants to cum already,” he says, both to taeyong and no one in particular, as taeyong is borderline non-verbal at this point.</p>
<p>“taeyong’s so good, huh? so flexible, like me, but sturdy at the same time, right? he takes you so well, baby, look, look how good you’re making him feel.”</p>
<p>lucas’s eyes, dark with desire, skate up taeyong’s figure, his face, pornographic.</p>
<p>“and it’s so deep and so wet and so hot, yeah? you can’t help it, that’s understandable, so cum, baby, go ahead.”</p>
<p>lucas goes rigid, ten drops down to work taeyong’s cock in his hand, who arches and moans as lucas fucks him, erratic, fast, as he spills into the condom. taeyong follows quickly, clutching at ten’s shoulder, blunt nails scraping at the joint.</p>
<p>it’s so hot ten can barely handle it, and puts his hand on himself as soon as taeyong’s done, belly painted with white, cock twitching. lucas pulls out, making them both shift and groan. after disposing of the condom, lucas drags himself over and collapses next to ten, replacing his hand with his own. taeyong traces his fingers along ten’s thigh, like he used to, and ten thinks he’ll either burst into tears or cum, and it’s predictably the latter. he shakes in their hold, both of his boys tending him so well, and as he comes down, and lucas reaches his long arms around both of them, warm, ten thinks that, even more than being a genius, he is loved.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading! drop a comment or kudos! <br/>oh and yes they all do the poly thing after this :') lucas is so happy !! fricking bogo!!</p>
<p>you can find me on twitter:<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/lookslikerain">main</a> <a href="https://twitter.com/rouxberrv">fic acc</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>